The First Timelord
by Lealu
Summary: Set after TWORS Amy and Rory are travelling with the Doctor once again but what will happen when the Doctor finds a impossible girl by the name of Evangeline - sorry the Summery is rubbish but plz give it a chance : R&R Xx
1. Chapter 1

Hey you lot! Right I have no-idea how long this is going to last but hey, let's make the most of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any docotrwho/Torchwood characters; I only own Adam, Theo and Evangeline.

Ok then, Alons-y

BANG! SMASH!

"Bugger!" yelled the Doctor from the depths of the TARDIS. Amy curiously walked up the stairs to see what her raggedy Doctor was up to, Rory was about to join her until a large cloud of smoke exploded into the room, the sheer force of the explosion sent Amy and Rory flying to the other end of the room.

"Fixed it!" exclaimed the doctor as he stumbled into the room covered in soot and oil, the only part of the Doctor which wasn't covered in a layer of black was his eyes, which were shielded by his goggles. Suddenly he realised that his companions were nowhere to be seen, he craned his neck too try and spot the Ponds. "Where are you two? Come on! You know I don't like hide and seek"

"You . . nit-wit!" Yelled Amy between coughs "What the hell were you doing back there!" The Doctor looked at Amy as if he was being told off by his mother. _Then again_, he thought, _she is my mother-in-law. Blimey! I'm still not used to saying that._

"Oh that," the Doctor exclaimed with a grin "I was just fixing the fridge"

Baffled, Amy took a step back "The . . . Fridge?" she was first surprized that the Doctor said something she understood but then it hit her "Wait, how the hell can you blow up a fri-"

_Beep Beep Beep_

Without hesitation the doctor ran to the screen. "Incoming call?" he mumbled "Where the hell is that coming from?" wondered the doctor as he began typing and fiddling with the controls.

"Well" Amy began "Why don't you answer it and then you'd find out" she looked up; hoping for some kind of recognition but the Doctor just ignored her. _I hate it when he does that. _The dust finally settled and she spotted her husband at the other end of the room "Rory! Are you ok?" She asked as she helped him up "yeah . . . What is he . . . doing now?"

"Spacy stuff, now let's get you some water" she said as she sat him up against the wall.

The Doctor began tapping at the co-ordinates on the screen "hang on, I know those co-ordinates!" the doctor ran to the other side of the central unit and picked up the phone.

"hello?" the doctor said tentatively down the phone, sure he knew where the call was coming from but he had no-idea who would be on the other end of the call.

"Hello? Doctor is that you?" responded a familiar voice "Doctor I'm putting the call up onto video call" a moment later three faces appeared onto the screen in the TARDIS. The doctor could see who was calling from where he was stood but all the three faces could see was Amy and Rory.

"Who are you?" demanded Amy, Rory tried to back his wife up but he was still to week to stand. Amy could see three people, two young women; one black, one white and a middle aged man.

"I can ask you the same thing, little lady" said the man who had a strong American accent.

"Stop it Jack, she's way out of your league!" The Doctor shouted from his spot behind the console. He wasn't sure if he could see them all, he didn't know if he could meet his past once again it's been such a long time, not to mention the fact that he had a new face.

But he would have to face them again at some point.

"Doctor is that you?" the black women asked "You've regenerated haven't you?"

The Doctor looked at the floor in deep thought until Amy interrupted his thoughts with a loud 'Ooooh' "Hey I know you" Amy started "Your Martha Jones aren't you?"

Martha looked at the Scott with wide eyes "How do you know me? Do have we met, you know in the future?"

"Oh so it is you!" Amy smiled at the fact that she guessed right "Sorry, no we haven't met before. Oh I'm Amy, by the way and this is my husband Rory" She looked behind her at her pale husband. He grunted a 'hello' before falling back to sleep. "Men eh?" she mumbled "The Doctor never shuts up about you lot! He's always babbling on about you and Donna and . . . oh who's that blonde one again. . Urm"

"Rose" the Doctor said as he walked into view. Jack and Martha's faces lit up "Doctor! Wow . . . nice look" said Jack "A bow tie . . . really?" frowned Martha.

The doctor smirked "Hey! bow ties are cool. Nice to see you too" he said sarcastically. He spotted the other woman standing with them "Hello Gwen how's Rhys and Anwen"

"Oh they're fine Anwen's st-" she stopped "Wait, the last time I saw you was well before I got pregnant, how did you -"

"Oh I still keep a good eye on you lot!" the Doctor chuckled "Oh and Martha! Why didn't you invite me to your wedding? I love weddings!" Amy's smile grew as she remembered the Doctors terrible dancing at her own wedding.

Martha tried to think of an excuse until Jack saved her "Yeah It's nice to see you too Doctor but we have a problem"

"Ah! Isn't there always a problem when you call me" the Doctor sighed "Never mind, so what wrong this time? Sicorax, Daleks?"

"Thankfully no" Gwen began "we caught a girl breaking into Torchwood" The Doctors smile slowly faded away, Amy looked at the Doctor "Do you think its Melody?" she whispered. "Shh, who is she?" The Doctor questioned as he put his hand over Amy's mouth.

"She won't tell us, but she wants to talk to you" replied Jack the camera then changed from a shot of the crew to a cell in the Torchwood basement. Inside was a 20 year old woman with shoulder length brown curly hair, she wore a tatty Khaki Jacket and skinny blue jeans and on her feet were a pair of well-worn blue converse. The Doctor's knees felt weak, he knew instantly who it was when the camera came into focus.

"h-how" the Doctor stuttered. Amy was terrified at the Doctors expression. They have faced so many monsters and scary beings and the Doctor has never battered an eye-lid but now he is cowering in front of a girl. Who was she?

The girl made eye contact with the camera "Doctor? Your there aren't you?" The Doctor didn't want to look, he wanted to run away right then, but his feet were fixed to floor, he wasn't going anywhere. Amy put her hand onto his "Doctor, who is she?" He slowly stood up straight; his mouth was so dry he could barely speak. His mouth finally began whispering something; Amy leaned in so she could hear.

The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression he finally snapped out of it and without a word he ran to the control panel and took off, they finally landed and the Doctor ran out of the TARDIS. Amy nearly ran after the Doctor until she remembered the fact that her husband was still on the floor so she just watched what was going on the screen which still showed the girls cell.

The Doctor ran out of the TARDIS and stopped in front of the cell. The girl looked up and a smile grew on her face. A little out of breath the doctor began to speak

"Hello . . . Evangeline"

"Hello Doctor, It's been a while." Her voice was just as he remembered it. Jack and Martha then burst into the room and looked at the Doctor. "So, who is she?" Jack asked impatiently, it seems they must have been interrogating her long before they called him.

The Doctor didn't even look at them; he just kept on staring at her.

"Her name is Evangeline, she is the first timelord"

So that's it for now, did you like it? Please review :3 I know my grammar and spelling is a little bad but im slowly getting there!

Bye bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey it's me AGAIN. Right I hope you like this**

**Once again sorry if my grammar or spelling is wrong, I'm getting there though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who (But if I could! *Shakes fist) I just Own Evangeline, Theo and Adam**

* * *

The tension in the air was so alarming, even Amy could feel it in the TARDIS.

Martha couldn't keep her eyes off the Doctor, It's been so long. She had a gut feeling that he regenerated but she never thought she would see the new him, she never thought she could ever accept a Doctor with a different face. But when she looked into his eyes she knew it was the Doctor, yes he was no longer _her_ Doctor but he was still the Doctor.

"Wait, how can _she_ be the first Timelord?" demanded Jack "You said that you're the last of the Timelords" Jack eyed the girl in the cell; she didn't look as old as the Doctor implied. The Doctors face grew dark "Get out now" he demanded in a deep husky voice.

Everyone in the room couldn't believe what was happening. The oncoming storm was here and no-one wanted to experience it first hand, so they left. "Doctor" Jack called back "If you need anythi-".

"I'll call you, now go" and with that they were gone. But the Doctor failed to notice that Amy was still watching on the monitor in the TARDIS.

The only sound in the room was an occasional drip of a leaky pipe. "Hello Doctor, it's been a while" she began as she walked to the bars of the cell.

"Were where you?" He spat. She knew what he was on about, she looked at him with playful eyes "When?"

A sharp bitter laugh escaped the Doctors lips, "When? don't pretend you don't know!"

Amy cringed, she could see the Doctor boil up inside, He looked as if he could kill her.

_She_ rolled her eyes at the Doctor "Come on Dog, I don't know where we are, how can I know what your talking about"

And that was it, the straw on the camels back he violently began throwing things at her cell "Were where you when the Daleks attacked Galifrey, We needed you! You just left us all to die! They're all dead because of YOU!" he shouted.

Crash! Bang! Smash!

She didn't flinch, she had prepared herself for this and she knew he would be angry.

Once he ran out of things to throw at the cell he collapsed on the floor out of breath. Hurtful and painful memories were flooding back into the Doctors mind and salty tears were threatening to fall. "So we're here then, after the war" She sighed and blew the loose curls out of her face and crouched down to his level "I offered you know" He looked deep into her eyes, confused "What?".

She gave up the act of acting all innocent and playful, it wasn't helping matters. "I offered Rassilon my help. on one condition"

"what was the condition?" he whimpered, he couldn't keep the memories at bay any longer.

"That the war should stay on Gallifrey and Scaro, no other planets or species were to be swallowed by the war, he denied so I left, Believe me Doctor, leaving Gallifrey was the hardiest thing I have ever done and now your angry because I left you all alone all of these years, oh sweetie . . . . . . . . I'm sorry for calling you 'dog'. I thought the nick-name would have calmed you down, you know for old times sake and" she reached through her cell bars and held his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't there"

they stayed that way for what seamed like hours.

* * *

Rory woke up to the sound of his wife crying, despite his injures he ran up to Amy and hugged her as tight as he possibly could "Ames What's wrong?".

Amy whimpered "He's in pain Rory, and I can't help him" Rory looked up at the monitor and saw it for himself, the Doctor was in a heap on the floor, crying and a girl was holding his hand, _Who is she? _he thought.

Then they saw the doctor reach into his pocket and pull his sonic out.

* * *

_ Click_

As soon as he opened the cell door Evangeline rushed out to comfort the Doctor, she patted his head and brushed his hair like a mother would to calm her child. The whimpering and the tears eventually stopped.

"Well!" She began "Now we have that all over and done with shall we start again?". He looked up at her "Huh?".

"How have you been old friend?" She said as the Doctor left her comforting embrace, he looked into her eyes instead of hate and anger happiness filled his eyes. A big childish grin reached his mouth "Well, I have been better -"

_Clank_

Suddenly a flash of orange ran at the Doctor from inside the TARDIS. It was Amy, shortly followed by Rory. She began sobbing into his arms.

"RORY!" shouted the Doctor "She's Having an Emotion!"

"I know, I know! I couldn't stop her crying" Rory sighed.

Amy looked up at her boys "wait how can you both be so. . . calm. You!" she pointed at the Doctor "were an emotional wreck a moment ago and now your acting as if nothing happened and You Rory! were knocked out for most of this, and who the hell is she!" this time pointing at Evangeline.

"Yeah Who is she!" came Jacks voice from outside the door. The Torchwood crew burst through the doors to see the mess the Doctor made of their Cell.

The Doctor stood up, brushed himself down and straightened his bow tie, as Amy said before he acted as if nothing happened "What ever happened to privacy? hmm? anyway this is-"

"EVANGELINE!" Shouted two men as they ran into the cell. Jack, Gwen and Martha immediately pointed their guns at the intruders "How did you get in!" Demanded Jack.

* * *

Doctors POV

The two men looked the same age as Eve (Evangeline's nic-name) one was a little taller than me, but not by much might I add. He had brown scruffy hair which resembled that of my 10th regeneration but I think I pulled off the hairstyle much better. He wore a tattered grey military Jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. It looks like he's been running alot recently, The other boy was much shorter than the first, He was a ginger! ha! Pond will be happy. He wore basically the same thing, come to think of it, it looks alot like a pilots uniform for the Shadow Proclamation.

"Answer me!" Demanded Jack.

The two boys put their hands up, the taller boy looked at Eve "Evie! You jumped to the wrong time didn't you!" Evie? this lad must know her quite well.

Eve looked at the boys with widened eyes, she always did that when she tried to lie "urm . . . no, I did this on purpose so then I could meet the Doctor and say that I was sorry for Timelord . . stuff. Yeah" she looked at me to back her up. "Sorry this is your fight" I said.

"Liar" the boys said in unison, with their hands still above their heads "We're in a huge mess now because you needed the vortex manipulator thing fixed" Began the ginger, he glanced at Amy and Rory "They're gonna kill us when we get back!". Who's going to kill them, are they on the run?

"Jack, please lower your gun, they're friends" Eve said calmly. Jack looked at me for conformation, he obviously wasn't that sure about Eve "it's ok Jack I'm sure they're good" he slowly began to lower his gun, Martha and Gwen then followed.

Evie then clapped her hands together"Ok! intros I think" Began Eve, she first walked over to the taller lad then the ginger "This is Adam and This is Theo, they're very good friends of mine"

Adam looked very suspicious to me. Something about his eyes seemed very troubled as if he was holding some deep dark secret down inside him. Not just that but his actual eyes looked very familiar.

* * *

**That's all for today Folks I hoped you liked it!**

**A/N oh yeah if you have trouble picturing Theo's face I see him as a cross between Ed Sheeran and Rupert Grint (Just a little thinner) I don't know why but that's what Theo looks like to me :)**

**Please review! I want to know how I can make this sooooo much better! :)**

**bye bye**


End file.
